


Рейлджек (временное название)

by Agres



Series: В Бездну эти названия [21]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agres/pseuds/Agres
Summary: Как-то надо прогонять вторгшихся в систему Ориджин сентиентов, ага. Да ещё и гринир, оказывается, окопались в космическом пространстве.
Series: В Бездну эти названия [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917283
Kudos: 3





	1. Как всё начиналось

Мы с Умброй вынырнули из глубин бесконечно изменяющихся подземных путей Дрейфа с поспешностью, сравнимой разве что с потребностью в глотке свежего воздуха. Ни о каком свежем воздухе на поверхности Деймоса не велось и речи, однако здесь как минимум было просторнее. А как максимум — свободнее. Разбитые техноцитом изолированные бункеры угнетали.  
Поверхность Дрейфа заливал знаменующий фазу Воум голубоватый свет. Пробудившиеся от гибернации некрамехи продолжали свой бесконечный бой; эхо доносило до нас искажённый расстоянием треск выстрелов мавзолонов. На противоположном холме показалась стайка предазитов, вскоре скрывшихся из поля зрения.  
Зарегистрированное Ригой время свидетельствовало о том, что мы провели в инфестированных изоляционных камерах без малого четыре часа. Охота за трюфелями являлась делом комплексным и не шибко-то быстрым.  
И не шибко-то чистым, — угрюмо подумала я, разглядывая ноги собственной Октавии. Обоих варфреймов обильно облепили слизь, гемолимфа, невесть какое содержимое мутированных кишок и самая банальная грязь. Поймавший ближайшего остимира Умбра уже невозмутимо работал тем, словно скребком, счищая с доступных поверхностей собственного тела вязкие сгустки. Я последовала его примеру, разве что мне для данной цели потребовалось оцифровать гарпун. Незачем было тащить на орбитер лишнюю грязь.  
— Отнесу трюфели, ты возвращайся на борт, — произнесла я, когда процесс в первом приближении был завершён. Из-за загрязнений на спине фрейма оцифрованный элитрон даже не смог сразу подсоединиться к разъёмам, вынуждая меня поднять руки и поправить аппарат за верхнюю часть устройства. Загудел, разогреваясь, мотор. Рачительно децифровав остимира, я взмыла ввысь, сходу оценила окружающую обстановку, не нашла ничего притягивающего взгляд и умчалась в сторону Некралиска.  
Бронированные, богато декорированные врата особняка гулко закрылись за спиной моей Октавии. Пазы издавали при движении створок заметный скрежет — либо металл начинал выкрашиваться, либо сказывалась техноцитовая ассимиляция.  
Лоид отсутствовал. За прошедшие месяцы я выучила особняк Энтрати как собственный орбитер, поэтому проблем добраться до тупичка Кейли не составило труда. В отличие от Вилкора и Кермерроса, молодая — если её вообще можно было считать молодой, конечно — учёная предпочитала обитать именно в этом небольшом помещении. Насколько я могла судить по жалким остаткам обстановки, некогда оно исполняло рекреационные функции.  
Проходящий вдоль полукруглой стены пологий подъём заканчивался на втором ярусе бутоном Энтрати. Из бутона слабо доносился заглушённый расстоянием и материалом звук энергичной мелодии. Базальт, мрамор, золото величественного строения не представляли для техноцитового заражения преграды. Где-то в глубине мутированной, разросшейся внутри зала вирусной материи безмятежно покоилась слушавшая музыку Кейли.  
Я нетерпеливо постучала в ближайший лепесток. Девушка среагировала не сразу. Неизменно сонная, неизменно погруженная в собственные мысли Кейли разговаривала, делая заметные паузы и растягивая слоги, чем изрядно меня раздражала. Она ещё продолжала произносить в пространство совершенно меня не интересовавшие подробности касаемо особенностей ферментирования трюфелей пищеварительной системой джаггернаутов, когда я, отдав контейнер трюфелей, уже спускалась на первый ярус зала.  
— Вилкор говорил... — донёсся до меня звонкий голос задумчивой Кейли, — он о чём-то хотел с тобой пообщаться.  
— Спасибо, — бросила я через плечо, не оборачиваясь. И, разумеется, изменила на выходе из зала направление движения.  
  
Когда я зашла, Вилкор как раз занимался своим основным делом. Удерживаемый в воздухе антигравитационными подвесками рабочий мультифункциональный комплекс, похоже, был предназначен для оперирования единственной сохранившейся у оружейника рукой. Заметив меня, Вилкор махнул зажатым в пальцах сложным инструментом:  
— Подожди пару минут.  
И вернулся к делу. Оборудованный масштабной цифровой и компрессионной системой комплекс представлял из себя, по факту, П-образный стальной верстак с изменяемыми положениями надстроек и разнокалиберными зажимами. Высота расположения столешницы не давала мне никаких шансов ни рассмотреть верстак в подробностях, ни увидеть текущий объект работы Вилкора. Судя по звукам, по движению руки и по сладковатому запаху, мужчина что-то паял. Снизу виднелись лишь закреплённые на бортике опорные стойки коленчатых зажимов.  
Я оцифровала ховерборд, подрегулировала высоту воздушной подушки, плюхнулась на доску и вывела на портативной панели перечень сегодняшней добычи. По итогам непосредственной проверки оцифрованных ресурсов и предметов нередко выявлялись не пригодные к дальнейшему употреблению и переработке экземпляры, однако предварительное содержание меня вполне удовлетворило. Изрядное количество полученных томики и ксенораста обнадёживало — их всегда было мало.  
Меня оторвал от дела характерный хлопок компрессии, донёсшийся с верстака Вилкора. Надстройки исчезали, сворачиваясь в соответствии с алгоритмом, и наконец исчез и сам верстак. Вилкор сжал в широкой ладони тёмный металлический брусок, в котором постороннему взгляду никак нельзя было опознать компрессионный блок рабочей установки.  
— Почему никогда не упоминала, что у тебя есть собственный рейлджек? Я узнал это только от Мегмура сегодня.  
— Ты как себе это представляешь? — спросила я, раскачиваясь весом тела Октавии на ховерборде. — Прийти и с порога заявить, мол, привет, у меня есть рейлджек? Он меня бесит. С чего мне о нём говорить?  
— Молодёжь...  
Вилкор не мог видеть, что я нахмурилась в соматическом узле. Он потёр ладонью лоб, механическим движением помассировал досаждающую культю плеча, наконец вздохнул и продолжил речь:  
— Ты ещё не понимаешь, что такое ностальгия. Во время _той_ войны я был одним из механиков. Мы тогда ещё наивно надеялись оттеснить театр подальше от системы Ориджин... потом надеялись хотя бы сдержать его за пределами системы. Не получилось. Расскажи, как используются рейлджеки сейчас? Мегмур сказал, что у тебя практически целиком видарская комплектация, неужели Дом Видар сохранил позиции до сих пор? А щитовой генератор что — тоже видарский? На кой ляд тебе видарский щит?  
— Зиткай у меня щит! — не выдержала наконец я напора нависшего над Октавией оружейника. — Зиткай! Нет у меня щита, в общем! Отстань! Реактор и двигатель видарские, и апоки с фоторами видарские тоже...  
— И фоторы видарские? — нахмурился Вилкор. — Я таких...  
— Дай мне договорить! Нет уже известных по вашей эре производственных домов. Сгинули вместе с раззолоченными мудаками. И вместе с рейлджеками, и вместе со всеми этими околокосмическими технологиями. Сейчас собираем по крупицам весь ваш антиквариат, в смысле тот, который ещё подлежит восстановлению. Колоссальные суммы уходят, а что поделать-то?  
Неожиданно для самой себя я начала заводиться всё больше и больше.  
— Ну вот прилетели к нам сентиентские разведчики, ладно. Дальше что, я погрожу им парацезисом с орбиты? Ну то есть я погрожу, конечно, однако делу это не поможет. Что собрали, на том и полетели. Что из используемой гринир технологии получили, тем и улучшили «сигму».  
— Гринир? — переспросил Вилкор. — При чём тут гринир?  
— Они на орбитах обжились и обустроились ого-го. И их-то судна как раз используют вашу старую технологию. Превзойти её гринир не сумели, вот и используют. Время от времени берём пример... с уцелевших образцов.  
— Так что вы в итоге сделали с сентиентскими разведчиками?  
Я ещё немного покачалась на ховерборде, вроде как собираясь с мыслями. Хорошо, что Вилкор не видел моего лица. Когда разговор заходил о мюрексах, уровень осмысленности моей речи изрядно снижался. Мюрексы были лишь немногим менее милыми, нежели деймосовские картошки.  
— Накрутили им хвосты, — наконец ответила я.   
  
Данный ответ Вилкора устроил мало. Уже было понятно, что оружейник не отстанет, пока не вытрясет из меня рассказ о боевых вылетах на рейлджеках в целом и об отбрасывании вторжения мюрексов в частности. Конечно, я имела возможность пресечь подобный разговор на корню, но Вилкор мне вполне нравился. И, кроме того, он однозначно был интересен Умбре. Несмотря на моё стремление придерживаться методологического принципа Оккама, в данном случае им приходилось поступиться.   
Так что мне пришлось поёрзать на ховерборде ещё немного, на этот раз уже действительно собираясь с мыслями, послать Умбре сообщение о непредвиденной задержке и наконец начать рассказывать.  
  


***

  
— Кораблю безопаснее в порту, — наставительно скрипел Герр, — но он не для того строился.   
Безлюдную платформу освещали лишь ведущий в космическое пространство открытый (точнее, закрытый силовым барьером) проём и отсвет от направленных на злосчастный эсминец холодных белых лучей прожекторов. Полностью оборудованный «сигмой», укомплектованный установкой запуска тепловизионных ракет и фронтальной тяжёлой лазерной пушкой типа «Тунгуска» рейлджек висел в перекрестьях магнитных полей гигантского пространства сухого дока. Золотом сверкала металлическая отделка; сверкал девственно целым рыже-чёрным лакированным покрытием корпуса сам эсминец. К кораблю как-то незаметно, само собой, пристало название «Херес». Я предпочитала смягчать последний слог, произнося слово как «Хересь».  
Мы втроём — я, Умбра и Мегмур Джад — находились на центральной круглой площадке дока. Установленный посередине площадки голографический проектор демонстрировал Мегмуру и Умбре трёхмерную модель рейлджека; на занимающей значительное пространство голограмме отображалась комплексная схема электрооборудования. Мегмура интересовала степень уязвимости узлов, и управляющий настройками проектора Герр охотно отвечал на вопросы, время от времени для наглядности увеличивая масштаб проекции отдельных блоков. Поскрипывающий синтезированный голос бортового компьютера транслировали два ближайших к нам динамика платформы.  
В иной ситуации я бы не преминула позабавиться картиной, поскольку Мегмур возвышался над Умброй почти в той же степени, в какой возвышался над моей истинной физической формой сам Умбра. Сейчас же было несколько не до того. Отвернувшись от голографической проекции, я остановилась Эмбер на краю площадки напротив узкого длинного носа настоящего корабля, обзорный экран которого ныне был закрыт бронированным щитом, рассматривала неподвижную смертоносную игрушку и предавалась тяготящим размышлениям. Подкинутая солдатом идея с пилотом провалилась, и у моей незатейливой боевой ячейки по-прежнему не было возможности вывести «Херес» из дока. Радовался этому разве что обслуживающий персонал, заработная плата которого не зависела от уровня занятости.  
Герр уверял, что единственным сложным в пилотировании являлась необходимость уметь гасить текущую скорость для изменения направления движения и что я научусь быстро, за какой-нибудь десяток лет. Даже без учёта того, что в нашем распоряжении не имелось десятка лет и что мне вообще не хотелось подобным заниматься, повторно проходить через процедуру сборки рейлджека вместе со всеми её затратами не было никакого желания. Уж в том, что при попытке взяться за руль я неизбежно разобью корабль об ближайший астероид, я не сомневалась нисколько — прецедент уже возникал, пусть орбитер и не рейлджек.  
Кто бы спорил, что кораблю безопаснее в порту. Система Ориджин ждала помощи, но я ничего не могла сделать в одиночку. Вынужденная необходимость сотрудничества с посторонними тэнно уже прошла стадии отрицания и гнева. Теперь меня всецело занимал иной вопрос: какую пользу, собственно, смогу принести команде я? Все тэнно по самому характеру собственной деятельности являлись штурмовиками, данная ниша в новоявленных командах по очевидной причине не пустовала.  
Я повернулась к остальным и громко позвала, отвлекая солдата:  
— Мегмур, ты можешь научить меня чинить рейлджек?  
Взглянувший в мою сторону Мегмур Джад, который до этого отмечал пальцем точку на трёхмерной модели, бросил короткий смешок; закрывающий нижнюю половину его лица щиток неизменно придавал голосу металлический оттенок. Мысленно фыркнул даже Умбра.  
— Я не имею права быть обузой для остальной команды, — отчеканила я, подходя ближе и дёргая Умбру за шарф. — И у меня в ближнем доступе нет никого, кроме механика. А поэтому и у механика нет выбора.  
— Истинно так, — согласился Мегмур, продолжая указывать Герру на определённый внутренний объект неизвестного мне назначения. — Когда меня перестанет смешить попытка представить твой варфрейм, обвешанный инструментарием, я подумаю, с чего можно будет начать. Пока же мне кажется, что инструмент тебя попросту перевесит.  
Прежде, чем я успела что-то ответить, в разговор вклинился Герр. Я ограничилась лишь тем, что ещё раз дёрнула Умбру за шарф, поскольку уловила в его мыслях нарисованную словами Мегмура карикатурную картинку. Умбра невозмутимо вытащил ткань из ладони Эмбер.  
— Какой ещё инструментарий? — возмутился цефалон. — О, древний бог, за что мне эти обезьяны с железными дубинами. Ты что, думаешь...  
— Я не думаю, — отмахнулся Мегмур. — Это не моя сфера ответственности.  
Судя по доносящимся из динамиков звукам, Герр разве что зубами не заскрипел. В оригинальном составе экипажа не предусматривалось наличие аварийных бригад, вспомнилось мне.  
— Экипаж формировался из Декс и раззолоченных мудаков, так ведь? — спросила я, не адресуя вопрос никому конкретному. — Будут они с всякими там разводными ключами бегать, как же...  
Мне ответил Герр:  
— Мы говорим о космическом корабле, предназначенном для перемещения в межзвёздном пространстве без привязки к использованию солнечных рельс. Вот кто из вас считает, что для выполнения внутреннего ремонта на объекте подобного уровня используется примитивный слесарно-монтажный инструмент и всякая там прочая изолента, поднимите руки и выйдите из этого дока вон.  
— Вон туда? — спросил Мегмур, тыкнув в сторону видневшегося за рейлджеком в открытом проёме астероидного поля.  
— Ты можешь и туда.  
— Воздержусь. Я руку-то и не поднимал. Кстати, у вас что, на возведение полноценного шлюза денег не хватило?  
Поскольку возмущённый подобным отношением к дорогостоящим достижениям технического прогресса Герр мгновенно взвился, я предпочла благоразумно самоустраниться из разговора, а затем и вовсе отошла от площадки по платформе. Увы, помогло это слабо — пусть гремевший голос бортового компьютера и доносился всего из двух динамиков, звук в гигантском пустом зале распространялся хорошо.  
Мегмур Джад не моргнув глазом переходил от серьёзного к сарказму, такая уж у солдата была манера общения. Я пока что не всегда различала образность его слов, поэтому сейчас даже не знала, являлся ли подобный вопрос очередной шуткой или же гринир правда не были знакомы с прогрессивным решением атмосферного шлюза в виде силового барьера. Пусть на астероидных рудных выработках и галеонах таковой технологии мне покамест не попадалось, это не значило, что гринир её не использовали вовсе.  
Мой взгляд невольно обратился к простору космоса, где с одинаковой скоростью, прокручиваясь вдоль оси, дрейфовали разноразмерные каменные обломки. Я прошла дальше, чтобы гондола рейлджека не загораживала вид, остановилась на площадке напротив спуска к первому шлюзу и продолжила предаваться навязчивым и отнюдь не обнадёживающим мыслям. Со стороны центральной площадки по-прежнему доносился раздражённый голос Герра, хотя из-за расстояния звуки начинали сливаться и получалось разобрать лишь отдельные слова. Предсказать дальнейшее развитие событий было легко: следовало подождать десяток минут, пока сцепившаяся языками парочка не развлечётся друг с другом как следует. После этого я всё-таки получу информацию о принципе проведения внутреннего ремонта рейлджека.  
Равно как и у каждого из нас, у Герра имелась характерная личностная особенность: цефалон очень любил ёрничать и препираться. Умбра не реагировал на придирки, поэтому не получавший никакого удовольствия от общения с Умброй Герр разговаривал с тем кратко и по делу. Зато с Мегмуром они просто-таки нашли друг друга.  
  
Разумеется, молотком и изолентой никто рейлджеки в боевых условиях не чинил. Для этого использовался многофункциональный ручной инструмент, шедевр — не шедевр, но однозначно значимое произведение технической мысли. Форма, размер и вес компактного блока ненамного отличались от привычного мне стрелкового оружия, даже переключатель режимов и тот напоминал переводчик огня, поэтому МэЦ, многоцелевой инструмент, лёг в руки легко. А вот с режимами уже было сложнее. Конфигурацию каждого режима предполагалось регулировать на автоматически разворачивающейся сенсорной панели вручную. Для опытного механика наверняка не составляло проблемы оперативно подстроить МэЦ под устранение любой неисправности в зависимости от условий, но я-то не являлась опытным механиком...  
Пообещавший что-нибудь придумать Мегмур Джад прихватил с собой информационные планшеты со схемой энергоэлектрической системы корабля и функционалом МэЦ, распрощался со мной, пожал Умбре руку, ввернул адресованное Герру ехидное замечание и телепортировался из сухого дока в одном ему известном направлении. Я уныло сидела на каркасной металлической лавке платформы, положив на колени Эмбер блок МэЦ, и думала о том, что строить всё-таки намного сложнее, чем разрушать.  
Вернувшийся от консоли управления модулем додзё Умбра, которому я доверила поднять пустотный щит и которого снабдила необходимыми кодами, отдал мне ключ-карту.  
_«Хорош хандрить»._  
— Угу, — протянула я, децифровывая ключ-карту. — Как думаешь, подождать решения Мегмура или запрос в консульство оформить?  
_«А вот не могла ты спросить об этом его самого минутой раньше?»._  
— Мне только что мысль о консульстве в голову пришла.  
_«Я удивлён, что вы вообще выиграли ту войну»._  
— Один разговорчивый Декс напрашивается на тромизона. Или даже грузить ананасы бочками.  
Поправив ножны со скайаджати, Умбра уселся рядом на лавку.  
_«Ты же вроде все их не так давно в цифровой склад убирала?»._  
— Убирала, да. Так они снова накопились! Ненавижу. За позапозавчерашние вылазки — ананаса, за вчерашние — снова ананаса...  
_«Ну и сколько их получилось в итоге, штук пять?»._  
— Где-то так. Или ты про то, что они и в одну бочку поместятся? Не переживай, я дам тебе маленькую.  
_«У тебя нет маленькой бочки»._  
— Я дам тебе маленькую корзинку.  
Я замолчала. При упоминании корзинки мысль невольно полетела дальше, перескакивая с рыночных площадей Сетуса к неизменно присутствующим у ведущих на Равнины врат тэнно. Не я же одна столкнулась с подобной проблемой? Не я же одна не умела ни пилотировать перехватчик, ни оперировать лазерной пушкой (на сигма-актуализаторах и не иначе как), ни последовательно подстраивать конфигурацию МэЦ для устранения всяческих, там, внутренних возгораний на разных участках корабля?  
— Поехали убьём кого-нибудь, — сказала я, поднимаясь на ноги. — Не готова я пока с нашими вступать в контакт.  
_«Они тебя не съедят. Они сами не знают, с какой стороны к рейлджеку подступиться»._  
На это мне ответить было нечего, поэтому я промолчала.  
  
Тем не менее, стоило нам вернуться на орбитер и запустить переход на Фобос, неприятный мне разговор начался снова. Умбра зашёл в операторский зал с шаузином наперевес, остановился под арочным сводом входа и, судя по характерному повороту шеи, не иначе как осмотрелся в зале. Будто видел тот впервые. Я невольно захихикала, пряча усмешку в кулак. Умбра приблизился к соматическому узлу, перехватывая шаузин как заправский менестрель из лирических баллад — лютню.  
_«Смеёшься?»._  
— Да, — призналась я, отнимая кулак от лица и протягивая руку за кружкой оцифрованного Ригой синтезированного кофе. — Иначе сойду с ума. Это никому из нас не надо, верно ведь?  
_«Верно»._  
Привычным образом усевшийся на ступеньке Умбра взял аккорд, подкрутил колок, снова плавно перебрал плектром струны.  
_«Ты настолько боишься не оправдать чужих ожиданий?»._  
Я похолодела. Гладкая поверхность керамической стенки показалась кварцевой щёткой, и я убрала от кружки руку.  
_«У тэнно есть религия?»._  
Прошла добрая минута, прежде чем я поняла, что это был вопрос. Умбра по-прежнему сидел на ступеньке в пол-разворота; шаузин пел под ловкими пальцами.  
— У нас нет религии и богов, — ответила наконец я, всё-таки подхватывая с широкого подлокотника установки кружку успевшего подостыть кофе. — Орокин не требовалось это средство для управления массами, ты ж знаешь. От реальности мы всегда можем сбежать в сны, а насчёт сверхъестественных сущностей, способных мановением пальца решить все проблемы... насколько я знаю, кое-где наши как раз почитаются за богов. Так что полагаемся только на себя и своё непосредственное окружение. Рига, кофе остыл...  
После того, как керамические бока зажатой мной в ладони кружки набрали температуру, я отпила насыщенный терпкий напиток.  
_«Значит, вы отвечаете только перед собственной холодной логикой... и ты всё ещё не можешь найти в себе сил заняться делом?»._  
— Я сейчас кину в тебя кружкой, — процедила я, сжимая ручку полупустой кружки и сверля взглядом шлем Умбры. Варфрейм слегка покачивался в ритме собственных движений игры на инструменте.  
_«Не надо, пожалей кружку. Я поговорю с Мегмуром, мы подумаем, что можем для тебя сделать»._  
Я откинулась на спинку сидения, глубоко вздохнула, отпила новый глоток кофе. Из-за досаждающих неприятных мыслей напиток показался безвкусным.  
Далее следовало направиться на Землю, где составить с тэнно запрос в консульство касаемо хотя бы МэЦ. Я очень старалась не задумываться о том, что перед нами поставили невыполнимую задачу. Пилотирование космического перехватчика, оперирование лазерной пушкой, настраивание многоцелевого ремонтного инструмента...  
Старалась не задумываться? По правде сказать, мне хотелось встать и заорать в бесконечные просторы космоса, в который консульство выкинуло нас словно котят: КАК МЫ СДЕЛАЕМ ЭТО? КАК???  
— Получено сообщение от консульства, оператор.  
Погружённая в рефлексию, я даже не сразу осознала смысл оповещения. Какое-то время я пусто смотрела в пространство перед собой, раздумывая, что консульству от нас могло понадобиться теперь, затем наконец спохватилась:  
— Рига, что за сообщение-то?  
— Запрошенная сообществом прошивка алгоритмов МэЦ, оператор. Насколько я понимаю, инициативная группа тэнно всё же добилась от консульства помощи...  
Я замолчала и молчала, судя по всему, очень долго. На моё плечо легла ладонь Умбры Декс, невольно отвлекая от отвратительных мыслей и заставляя поднять взгляд.  
Умбра не счёл нужным наклоняться для того, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне, напротив — он возвышался надо мной, однако я не ощущала дискомфорта.   
_«Ты жалеешь, что не проконтролировала процесс. Это не вопрос»._  
— Я предпочитаю всегда быть в курсе.  
_«Но ведь в итоге ты получила обновление МэЦ. Ты сможешь его использовать»._  
— Я...  
Я сбросила с плеча ладонь Умбры, сглотнула, откашлялась. Сам Умбра снова уселся на ступеньке, возвращаясь к игре на шаузине.  
— Мне нужно всё проверить.  
— Легко! — отозвался Рига, хотя бортовой компьютер и не спрашивали. — МэЦ у нас есть, загрузить в него настройку я могу.  
Мне не казалось, что это была хорошая идея. Умбра завершил мелодию, поднялся на ноги, перехватил инструмент и обдал меня ментальным потоком такой плотности, что я поняла — придётся.  
— Рига, на орбитере-то зачем МэЦ? — спросила я в безнадёжной попытке отсрочить тревожащую необходимость приступать к делу.  
— Забрал у Герра, чтобы монтировать тебе цифровой доступ с портативной панели.  
Вопросов у меня больше не имелось, и я поднялась из установки соматического узла.  
  
Спустя четыре дня мы — в смысле мы с Умброй и Мегмур — вновь собрались в сухом доке. За эти дни Рига, великодушно выделивший мне для учебных целей стыковочный отсек, и работавший источником повреждений отсека Умбра успели порядком меня измотать. Разумеется, из учебных сеансов я далеко не всегда выходила с успехом, но хотя бы в первом приближении приноровилась к делу. Обновлённый МэЦ автоматически выбирал подходящую конфигурацию из множества имеющихся, поэтому, по большому счёту, от механика требовалась лишь быстрая реакция. Меня это более чем устраивало.  
Чёрно-рыже-золотой рейлджек по-прежнему висел в перекрестьях магнитных полей. Могла ли существовать более несчастная вещь, нежели ненужное боевое оружие?  
Умбра и Мегмур Джад скрылись в рейлджеке, я же некоторое время прогуливалась по платформе, по-прежнему предаваясь мрачным размышлениям касаемо вынужденной необходимости работать с посторонними тэнно. Я спустилась к первому шлюзу рейлджека, и, повинуясь какому-то интуитивному порыву, подняла взгляд на гондолу.  
На её нижней части, пересекая пластиковые и металлические участки, были выведены зелёной краской три слова. Я пригляделась, отрегулировала цветофильтр и контрастность визуального восприятия, приблизила изображение. Составленное в нецензурных выражениях предложение вопрошало о причине, по которой читающий данную надпись вообще поднял голову.  
— Герр, — протянула я, чувствуя поднимающийся к диафрагме жар. — Кто это написал?  
— Кто написал что? — осведомился из ближайших колонок цефалон. Я указала на зелёную надпись:  
— Вот это.  
— Понятия не имею, — фыркнул бортовой компьютер, оставляя меня в состоянии неиллюзорного изумления. А когда я пришла в себя, я попросту закричала:  
— ГЕРР!! Я запрещаю тебе увиливать от ответа! Кто это написал?!  
— Я уже ответил, — сварливо сообщил цефалон, — не знаю. Отстань от меня. Я занят.  
Я ещё раз взглянула на гондолу — уже для того, чтобы оценить расстояние от платформы. Нет, дотянуться рукой туда возможным не представлялось. Это значило, что использовались погрузчики или подъёмники из числа оборудования обслуживающей бригады. И я направилась в сторону общежития, сгорая от гнева и мысленно считая до десяти.   
  
Бригадир воспринял обвинение серьёзнее, чем я ожидала. Он незамедлительно собрал образцы почерков подчинённых, выложил перед мной на стол и, опёршись обеими руками на столешницу, пытливо и обеспокоенно вглядывался в шлем Эмбер. Я отсканировала образцы, с помощью Риги быстро провела графическую идентификацию, но не нашла ни малейшего сходства с выполненной на гондоле надписью. Вернув бумаги бригадиру, я задала простой вопрос:  
— Кто за прошедшую неделю использовал подъёмники и для каких целей?   
— Никто из моих подчинённых не использовал подъёмники. Как раз потому что нет никаких целей — рейлджек-то до сих пор не вылетал.  
— А что насчёт моих... подчинённых? Мегмур, Умбра брали?  
— Нет. Тэнно, смею заверить, я ещё не настолько выжил из ума, чтобы покрывать порчу твоего оборудования. Если подобное произойдёт, я первый же доложу.  
— Почему вы остаётесь здесь? — не выдержала я. — Вас вынудили? Вы скрываетесь? Почему вы работаете на меня?  
Бригадир покосился по сторонам, явно мысленно формулируя ответ, вздохнул.  
— Здесь безопасно, тэнно, к тому же ты хорошо платишь. Людям надо кормить семьи, понимаешь?  
Я понимала. Я хорошо скрывала своё презрение, но всё-таки понимала.  
  
Вернувшись на платформу и повторно спустившись к шлюзам, я собралась уже зайти наконец-таки в эсминец, как моё внимание привлекла выполненная на поперечной плоскости бронированных раздвинувшихся створок надпись. Вертикально идущие буквы, написанные всё той же зелёной краской, гласили: «Ушац».  
Я отошла от шлюза обратно на платформу сухого дока. Тяжёлые створки захлопнулись впустую.  
— Герр, — вновь позвала я, совершенно не надеясь на помощь списанного цефалона.  
— Что?  
— Кто это написал? Что за ушац?  
— Вот уж не знаю... — протянул бортовой компьютер.  
— А где ещё оставлены надписи, ты знаешь?  
— Знаю. Везде.  
Я глубоко вздохнула, медленно, дробно выдохнула и повторно развернулась в сторону общежития.  
Как оказалось, бригадир наблюдал за происходящим из дверного проёма. Я одолжила погрузчик и, легко оперируя рычагами, вывела маленькую лодку из ангара в сухой док. Ориентируясь на настроенный визуальный фильтр, я подвела погрузчик к носовым турелям. Незаметные издали, при приближении становились различимы выведенные на стволе буквы: «УШАЦ».  
Я считала до десяти. Я считала до десяти, пока облетала рейлджек и находила «ушаца» сбоку на тунгуске, на генераторе щитового поля, на турбинах, на гондолах, на установленных в спонсонах пульсарах. Почти всё внешнее оборудование моего корабля было подписано каким-то Ушацем. Надписи не бросались в глаза, не портили внешнего вида корабля, однако они _были_.  
Точнее, не бросались в глаза все надписи за исключением одной-единственной. Выполненной на правом борту ровными толстыми линиями большой зелёной надписи «НЕ ТРОГАТ».  
Шлюзовые створки замкнулись за моей спиной с металлическим лязгом. Я вышла на палубу собственного рейлджека, прислушалась и двинулась в направлении голосов Умбры и Мегмура Джада. Мужчины обсуждали уязвимые точки гринирской боевой платформы.  
— Что здесь происходит? — хмуро спросила я, приближаясь к находящимся в грузовом отсеке бойцам. — Это вы исписали мой корабль?  
Прежде, чем я успела шагнуть, передо мной возникла проекция Герра.  
— В чём ты их подозреваешь? — недовольно спросил бортовой компьютер. — Так меня подозревай лучше.  
— А ты вообще отстань! — рявкнула я, разбивая ладонью виртуальные бежевые треугольники проекции. — Я не с тобой разговариваю.  
Голос отразился эхом громче, чем следовало, я даже вздрогнула от неожиданности:  
— Это всё-таки твой бортовой компьютер, — задумчиво произнёс Мегмур Джад, поднимаясь по парапету от установок оперативной переработки ресурсов. Солдат остановился напротив меня, и мне пришлось задрать голову Эмбер, чтобы продолжить смотреть ему в глаза.  
Слова Умбры отразились в сознании яркими ледяными копьями:  
_«Мы решили помочь тебе найти команду»._  
Какую... команду? — печально думала я, рассматривая разворачиваемый передо мной Мегмуром лист бумаги. А вчитавшись в надпись на листе, я покраснела и, привычно отведя руку в сторону, сжала в ладони приятно тяжёлую рукоять оцифрованного киттага.  
Выполненная чернилами надпись на листе гласила:

Буду работать за еду  
-начинающий инженер-  


«Еду» было зачёркнуто, и рядом красовалось небрежное написанное слово «арканы». У меня почти не имелось аркан.  
— Возьми лист, иди с ним в узел связи и сядь где-нибудь посередине, — воодушевлял Мегмур.   
— НЕТ! — выкрикнула я в наполовину закрытое багровым щитком лицо солдата, сжимая рукоять киттага обоими руками. — Ты издеваешься надо мной, скотина? Ты...  
Рука Умбры перехватила рукоять молота, и я невольно перевела взгляд на ничего не выражающий шлем вставшего рядом живого варфрейма.  
_«У тебя есть иные варианты?»._  
У меня не имелось иных вариантов. Кроме того, желание огреть хоть кого-нибудь из этой спевшейся парочки было чересчур сильным, поэтому от греха подальше я децифровала киттаг. А затем протянула руку за листом с издевательской надписью, сканируя почерк и сопоставляя с образцом. Стопроцентное сходство.  
— Кто из вас это писал? — спросила я, сворачивая лист в трубочку и постукивая концом трубочки по ладони другой руки. Мегмур и Умбра синхронно указали друг на друга:  
— Он.  
— Ненавижу вас обоих, — процедила я, понимая, что не добьюсь ничего. Сжатый в ладони Эмбер свёрнутый лист вспыхнул и сгорел в мгновение; чёрный пепел осыпался на палубное покрытие. Мегмур и Умбра одинаковым движением пожали плечами.  
Понятное дело, я не могла на них злиться или держать обиду. Они давали мне повод жить.  
  
Буду работать за еду. Начинающий инженер. Потрясающе. Даже если работать за арканы, не получится ничего.  
Я и вправду сидела на ступенях центральной площади Страты, хотя таблички, понятное дело, не держала. Я просто мрачно наблюдала за потоком тэнно, входивших на площадь и рассеивающихся — одни направлялись в западное крыло, другие в восточное, третьи деловито проходили сквозь площадь к лифтам.  
— Привет.  
Я покосилась на остановившуюся рядом бело-синюю Эквинокс. Голосовой имплантат варфрейма передавал мягкий мальчишеский голос.  
— И тебе привет. Вот же ж мудаки, не сказали, что мы не можем вылетать на рейлджеках соло.  
— Ну... технически ты можешь вылететь со мной.   
— Технически? — переспросила я, оцифровывая МэЦ и беря устройство на изготовку. — В этом плане?  
— Почему бы и нет? — одобрил Эквинокс.  
Я опустила блок мультифункционального устройства к ногам своей Эмбер. И сказала:  
— Они над нами издеваются.  
— Да над нами вся жизнь издевается.  
— Я не умею ничего чинить, — призналась я. — Я только растения выращивать умею. И убивать ещё. Убивать не растения, в смысле.  
— Это ничего, ты научишься, — воодушевлял владелец Эквинокс.  
— Как мне тебя называть?  
— Тридцать первый.  
А где остальные тридцать? — невольно подумала я, однако благоразумно не стала задавать данный вопрос. В конце концов, каждый из нас имел право на тайны.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Иллюстрация к исписанному кораблю](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EuHzFFZXUAMNJ75?format=jpg&name=large)


	2. Chapter 2

На орбитер я вернулась из узла связи в более чем смешанных чувствах.   
Отсоединив Эмбер от лисета, я сделала несколько шагов по ребристой платформе стыковочного отсека в сторону палубы и остановилась, оглядывая зал. Даже при учёте того, что отдел рассчитывался на четыре платформы, его нельзя было назвать просторным. Однако свободного места хватало — Рига хорошо оптимизировал пространство. Вентиляционные установки перегоняли сухой холодный воздух; от поднятых под самый потолок погрузчиков не доносилось ни звука. Узкие прямоугольники расположенных по периметру ламп заливали пространство ярким белым светом.  
На некоторых моделях орбитера стыковочный отсек из соображения экономии времени совмещался с шлюзовой камерой. Как правило, из-за небольшого размера отсека механика успевала за время стыковки капсулы с платформой выровнять давление — а если и не успевала, то варфрейму это не сильно вредило. Но у меня по орбитеру левитировали стражи, бегали каваты, и я не хотела рисковать. Так что мой орбитер был оборудован шлюзовой камерой, и именно это решение теперь сыграло на руку — не имелось опасения декомпрессировать целый отдел собственного корабля.  
Совсем недавно Умбра под чутким контролем Риги устроил здесь натуральный погром, хотя до нанесения критических повреждений и поломки основных систем, ясное дело, не дошло. Равно как и от моих действий тогда не зависело ничего — ни функционирование корабля, ни наши жизни. Голова шла кругом, я то пыталась заделать пробоину вакуумным огнетушителем, то, напротив, потушить возгорание оцифровываемым эмиттером МэЦ металлическим пластырем. Да и то отрегулировать плавную подачу материала не сумела, вместо этого бездумно выжав рычаг до упора.  
И это процесс ещё не усложнялся той же необходимостью восстанавливать проводку, затронутую областью повреждения. Обновлённое программное обеспечение инструмента снижало требования к бортмеханику до самого минимума, только я умудрялась путаться даже в минимуме. Какой уж тут рейлджек...  
Так эсминец он всё-таки или ракетный катер? — некстати пришла в голову мысль. Артефакт орокинской эры не вписался в современную классификацию судов, чем давал Герру, Мегмуру и бригадиру лишнюю тему для досужих споров.  
  
Осознав, что я по-прежнему стою посередине узкой посадочной платформы лисета, я всё-таки прошла к палубе, и едва створки дверной панели раскрылись, как на меня выскочила Мельта. Мягко урчавшая кавата сильно боднула Эмбер головой в живот, потёрлась об бедро — точнее, об декоративную стальную накладку на бедре Эмбер — щекой и шеей. Умилённо нагладив и начесав соскучившуюся питомицу, я всё-таки вошла на техническую палубу. Огибая ноги паучьих статуэток, Дорн деловито елозил вдоль переборки.  
Сверху на корпусе уборочного дрона находился некий объёмный, светлый, поблёскивающий предмет. Приблизившись, я сняла с дрона слиток галлия. Характер движений работящей коробочки не изменился — судя по всему, дрон не испытывал проблем с невольной перевозкой подобной ноши. Я покачала слиток в ладони, оценивая вес: навскидку выходило грамм семьсот. В обычных условиях температура тела варфрейма позволяла слитку галлия сохранять форму, но в руке Эмбер данный металл начинал разжижаться. Пришлось быстро вернуть слиток на Дорна. Тот как раз уже дочистил данный участок пола и теперь уверенно ехал в сторону середины палубы. Не доехав до самой середины пару десятков сантиметров, дрон сменил направление, резко поворачивая вправо, и повёз серебристо блестящий слиток галлия дальше. Слышался тихий стрёкот сенсорного щупа.  
Поднявшись на первую палубу, я зашла в оружейный отсек. Сидевший у стены на металлической скамейке Умбра размеренными движениями полировал скайаджати; там же на поверхности лавки стояли три жестяные круглые баночки. Плоские крышки были отвинчены, открывая взгляду содержавшуюся в ёмкостях густую пасту разных тёмных оттенков.   
У меня не имелось никаких сомнений, что эту скамейку постигнет участь всех предыдущих, хотя попробовать стоило, вдруг она тут приживётся. Как-то так получилось, что функциональная мебель не оставалась на орбитере надолго — она неизменно начинала мне мешать и демонтировалась, единственным исключением являлись сидения у трёх установленных на мостике терминалов. А в остальных случаях для того, чтобы рассиживаться, на орбитере существовали установка соматического узла и платформа-тахта в каюте. Но теперь следовало заботиться ещё и о комфорте Умбры.  
Магнитные крепления жёстко фиксировали скамейку почти вплотную к стене. Сам Умбра расселся, положив ногу на ногу и уперев хвостовик катаны в колено, разве что не насвистывал. Я подошла ближе, уселась на свободном краю лавки, по очереди поднимая невзрачные жестяные баночки и рассматривая содержимое. Оружейная химия. Умбра потянулся к одной из ёмкостей зажатой в пальцах толстой плотной тряпкой, которой растирал по клинку едко пахнущую тёмно-зелёную пасту; я придержала баночку для его удобства и вытерла об собственную ногу оставшиеся на пальцах Эмбер следы пасты.  
— Зачем ты на Дорна слиток положил?  
_«Какой слиток?»_.  
— Слиток галлия.  
_«А-а. Да я что-то в подсобку со стражами заглядывал, там большой кусок галлия этот, стало интересно, как дирига на слиток поменьше отреагирует. Ну и, в общем, было смешно»_.  
Воображение живо нарисовало юмористическую картину того, как дирига по своему обыкновению пытается усесться на уборочного дрона и тот при очередном изменении направления засасывает тянувшиеся по полу хвостики стража.  
— Представляю.  
Я невольно засмотрелась на ритмичные движения Умбры, затем всё-таки спросила:  
— Поломаешь мне снова сегодня орбитер?  
_«Звучит эта фраза, конечно... Хоть сейчас»_.  
— Ну вот сейчас и пошли. Рига, подготовь площадку.   
Пока бортовой компьютер загораживал силовыми щитами инженерные коммуникации, механизмы и обе пришвартованные десантные капсулы, пока оцифровывал в отсеке и подключал к питанию некоторое из списанного оборудования, которое будет призвано гореть, дымить и коротить, Умбра успел закончить с текущим этапом профилактической обработки скайаджати. Я же в это время возилась с запущенным вхолостую блоком МэЦ, выводя на сенсорной панели предустановленные настройки и изучая основные положения конфигурации. Не то чтобы принцип становился как-то понятнее, конечно.   
Я не тешила себя надеждой отточить навык в условиях симуляции — реальность редко когда соответствует ожиданиям. Насколько бы гладко всё ни выходило в теории, на практике процесс неизбежно окажется под влиянием как стечения обстоятельств, так и множества неучтённых параметров. Но следовало по меньшей мере отработать действия до автоматизма.  
  
Ещё спустя четыре часа я вылетела проветриться на Равнины. Умбра вызывался составить компанию, однако мне хотелось побыть одной.  
День клонился к закату, поэтому хватило времени и на то, чтобы с пользой для остронцев немного развеяться, и на то, чтобы забросить верши. Я закрепила удерживающие верши верёвки клиньями, вбитыми между прибрежными камнями, уселась на крупный валун с подходящим плоским верхом.  
Предвещающий завтрашний ветер небосвод пламенел над неровной линией северного горного хребта, скрывшего из вида заходящее солнце; затягиваемое покровом высоких мелких облаков небо над океаном уже совершенно потемнело. Пара патрульных даргинов не то решила не обращать на мою Эмбер внимания, не то торопилась на базу. Не двигаясь с места, я проводила взглядом машины, перевела взгляд обратно на океан.  
Как правило, я не упускала шансов. Как правило, я готовила оптимальное для выполнения поставленных целей вооружение и вылетала на задание. Даже если миссия не завершалась успехом, мне всегда оставался опыт — нечто более важное, чем деньги и ресурсы.  
Мироздание благосклонно предоставляло возможность и сейчас. Какое странное, необъяснимое совпадение. Рассказать Мегмуру и Умбре, что в узле связи на меня случайным образом наткнулся одинокий пилот — шуток и острот будет ещё на неделю, если не больше.   
Нам нужно было долететь, нам просто нужно было долететь до этих сентиентских разведывательных... кораблей? структур? одним словом, долететь — провести полную зачистку объекта и вернуться назад. Если уж точнее, в первую очередь нам нужно было довезти себя до этих чем-бы-там-они-ни-являлись. Брать человеческий персонал в оккупированную гринир и, теперь, сентиентами область глубокого космоса казалось чистым самоубийством. Как ни крути, консульство действительно сумело найти рациональный выход из положения. Вынудить нас самих занять роли экипажа.  
  
К тому моменту, как на эту часть Земли опустилась ночь, погода на Равнинах успела существенно испортиться. Постепенно усиливавшийся дождь барабанил по земле, по поверхности океана, по прибрежным камням. Я могла развернуть над Эмбер защитный силовой купол и продолжить предаваться не самым приятным размышлениям, однако сочла это излишним.  
И вернулась в Сетус. Дожидаясь в тамбуре открытия Врат, я заведённой за плечо рукой Эмбер встряхнула сандану, сбивая обильную дождевую влагу. Генерируемое варфреймом тепло не воздействовало на украшения — те по очевидным практическим причинам создавались из устойчивых к температурным и энергетическим особенностям материалов.   
Степень оживлённости Сетуса ночью уменьшалась лишь незначительно, тем более ранней ночью. Я некоторое время бесцельно шаталась по торговым рядам, не задерживаясь ни у одного прилавка, в конце концов купила порцию жареного мяса и поднялась с ним в бельведер.  
Облицованная отполированным мрамором элегантная дозорная вышка с возвышающейся над ярусом торговых рядов публичной смотровой площадкой располагалась ровно в центре базара. Интенсивный дождь глухо хлестал по тканевым тентам рынка; звук сливался в единый непрерывный гул. Разлёт полукруглого купола павильона и защитное ограждение не спасали от косых струй. Спрятавшись от дождя на подветренной стороне площадки, за самой вышкой, я переместилась своим физическим телом к варфрейму, взяла из руки Эмбер палочку с нанизанным на него жареным мясом и облокотилась на перила. Открывавшийся взгляду вид на этот раз не отличался живописностью — большую часть различимого пространства застилала сплошная пелена дождя. В неровном свете качающихся от ветра фонариков влажно блестели каменные ступени.  
Мясо оказалось переперчённым и суховатым. Размахнувшись, я швырнула палочку с последним недоеденным куском в сторону океана, а затем переместилась в соматический узел и возобновила подключение к Эмбер.  
Используемые тэнно десантные капсулы не зависели от атмосферных условий. Я повторно за эти сутки вернулась на орбитер, повторно нагладила и начесала успевшую соскучиться Мельту. Вертевшаяся кавата утробно урчала — по словам Тизоная, данным поведением каваты демонстрировали привязанность к владельцу и собственное хорошее настроение, и я была склонна ему верить.  
— Рига, добавь контакт... ммм... нет, отбой, я лучше сама добавлю.  
Дорн поехал следом за поднимавшейся по палубам на мостик Эмбер, старательно вытирая остающиеся на палубном покрытии мокрые следы. Я несколько раз оглянулась на дрона, невольно улыбаясь картине.  
Умбра оказался на мостике — сидел за магазинным терминалом, с ленцой листал рыночные предложения. Там же находилась и дирига, устроившаяся на краю широкой столешницы терминала. Я подумала, что зря она в присутствии Мельты свесила хвостики, и не ошиблась — стоило отвернуться к терминалу связи, как за моей спиной раздалось гневное чирикание. Поднявшаяся в воздух дирига, встряхивая хвостики, перелетела на плечо Умбры и, судя по тональности издаваемого скрипения, принялась тому жаловаться на кавату. Я проводила взглядом Мельту, как ни в чём ни бывало проследовавшую на свою подстилку в свободной части отдела.  
_«Мельте не пора ли спать?»_.  
— Не пора.  
Я ввела идентификационный код нового знакомого, проверила наличие связи. Канал внутренней сети тэнно, к счастью, овца не затронула — импульс подтвердил целостность соединения. Через несколько секунд последовал входящий голосовой вызов, который я незамедлительно приняла. Покосившись на продолжавшего прокручивать торговые предложения Умбру, я протянула руку за оцифрованной Ригой на столешнице кружкой пряного кофе.  
— Так что? — спросил из динамиков мягкий мальчишеский голос.  
— Давай попробуем. Только покамест именно попробуем, где-нибудь, где... не сильно стреляют. Мне хотя бы посмотреть на реальный процесс нужно, а то я лишь на тренажёрах отрабатывала действие.  
— Ну в земном сегменте тогда пошаримся.  
Связь завершилась.  
_«Кто это был?»_ — спросил Умбра, увеличивая размер фотографии лота — элегантного дизайнерского решения катаны.  
— Не смейся, пожалуйста, познакомилась с ним в Страте. Это пилот. У него нет механика.  
_«Надо же...»_ — задумчиво протянул Умбра.   
Вопреки моим опасениям, он и не думал смеяться.   
  
В отличие от орбитера, спецификация рейлджека не предусматривала мощного генератора пустотного щита. Перехватчик не имел возможности проводить бессчётные дни, ничем не пеленгуемый и никем не замечаемый, перед ним стояло непосредственное выполнение боевых операций в космическом пространстве. Технически в подобных условиях справились бы и снаряжённые архвингами оперативники, но рейлджек и передвигался, и уничтожал чужие летательные аппараты всё же быстрее. Напротив, соваться тем же рейлджеком к тому же фоморскому Балору являлось чистой воды самоубийством — здесь уже на передний план выходили архвинги. Вылетали, точнее.  
Как следствие, на рейлджек представлялось возможным сесть лишь в трёх случаях: либо из сухого дока додзё, либо из пространства орбитального узла связи, либо отыскав корабль по относительным координатам. Клан, к которому принадлежал Тридцать Первый, был мне неведом, поэтому для упрощения процесса мы выбрали второй способ.  
Идея координирования в открытом космосе не воодушевляла ни меня, ни Ригу. Вдобавок к тому, что система координат там по очевидной причине отсутствовала как таковая, всегда существовала возможность, что назначенная точкой отсчёта выделяющаяся область пространства, как то — несанкционированное скопление мусора, остов корабля, аномалия — в секторе имелась не одна. Однако сейчас мы всё равно планировали поработать на Земле.  
Теперь следовало дождаться, пока эсминец Тридцать Первого не прибудет на орбиту. Неверно истолковавший один из моих вопросов Рига попытался объяснить нюансы координирования, но я не хотела забивать себе голову лишними сведениями. Каждый из нас выполнял свою функцию, и мне не было дела до подробностей навигационных вычислений бортовых компьютеров.  
  
На этот раз мне не требовалась десантная капсула. Створки воздушного шлюза орбитера открылись в бескрайний космос; на фоне далёких созвездий вырастала светло-синяя громада эсминца. Я облетела чужой корабль кругом, убеждаясь, что модель не отличалась от моей. Разве что отличались модели боевого орудия да двигатель. Связавшийся со мной Рига сообщил о недовольстве чужого искусственного навигатора, и я нехотя прекратила праздное времяпрепровождение.  
Бронированные створки шлюза захлопнулись за спиной моего Хромы; я встала на палубе, децифровала летательный аппарат и незамедлительно почувствовала отличие искусственной гравитации данного корабля от привычной. Из динамиков донёсся синтезированный голос бортового компьютера эсминца, согласно протоколу уведомлявшего о прибытии тэнно на борт.   
Внутреннее устройство корабля полностью повторяло стандартную модель. Приноравливаясь к параметрам местной гравитации, я не очень уверенно зашагала в сторону мостика, задержавшись на десяток секунд у полукруглых обзорных экранов бортовых орудийных установок. Звёзды активно двигались — эсминец возобновил перемещение в пространстве, но я совершенно не почувствовала момента, когда корабль пришёл в движение.   
Я прошла сквозь односекционный дверной проём в рубку, сделала несколько шагов вперёд, останавливаясь рядом с расположенной в центре отсека неактивной навигационной консолью. Подключённая к приводу управления рейлджеком бело-синяя Эквинокс совершала кажущиеся хаотичными движения, наклоняясь на гибкой установке в стороны — пилот выравнивал положение корабля.  
— Давай только далеко не ехать, — повторила я, — мне покамест хоть освоиться.... на местности. И понять основной характер получаемых повреждений. Тренажёры тренажёрами, однако в реальности нагрузка несколько отличается.  
— Само собой, — ответила Эквинокс мягким мальчишеским голосом. Грассирование выдавало в Тридцать Первом уроженца центрального западного региона, хотя в условиях боевой команды это не имело никакого значения. — Тут недалеко гринирская орбитальная артплатформа, я уже получил разрешение консульства сделать с ней ужасное.  
— С удовольствием. Почему у тебя тут такая странная гравитация?  
Не отвлекаясь от управления кораблём, тэнно удивился:  
— Странная? Вроде как нормальная. Ну для меня, во всяком случае.  
— Время прибытия на объект?  
— Тридцать минут.  
— Что на носу стоит?  
— Карцинноксы.  
Данный вопрос диктовался чистым любопытством, поскольку мне всё равно не пришлось бы использовать находившиеся под управлением пилота носовые орудия. К тому же стандартные орудийные системы рейлджеков комплектовались цифровой подачей боеприпасов, что исключало их из сферы деятельности бортмехаников.  
С ощутимым противодействием отлепляя ступни Хромы от светло-серого палубного покрытия, я вышла из рубки и направилась в грузовой отсек. Не было ничего удивительного в том, что для людей из разных регионов системы Ориджин различался и уровень привычной гравитации. Я знала, что привыкну со временем.  
Система многофункциональных производственных установок, призванных обеспечивать корабль боеприпасами в полевых (в космических, если уж на то пошло) условиях, никак не отличалась от моей. Благодаря инструктажу Мегмура я уже представляла себе дальнейшие требуемые действия: обеспечение тунгуски, поддерживание должного уровня потокового заряда в батареях фронтальной артиллерии, возобновление заряда собственного МэЦ... оперативное устранение получаемых повреждений и ликвидация абордажных команд. Всё это представлялось в теории столь лёгким. Интересно, насколько вступит в разрез с теорией практика?  
Удостоверившись, что производственные установки работают в заявленном режиме, я вышла из грузового отсека в трюм.  
  
Причина существования в конструкции рейлджека многочисленных иллюминаторов и обзорных экранов вызывала у меня поначалу большой вопрос. Мне казалось, что занимающие значительную площадь корпуса стёкла, пусть и многослойные, и бронированные, всё же понижают прочность конструкции — ещё была свежа память о внешних элементах спецостекления кораблей Корпуса. Корпорация обновила собственный парк менее года назад, за что я не могла их не благодарить. Предосторожность въелась в привычку настолько, что, проносясь по оборудованным обзорными экранами отсекам судов новой модели, я до сих пор неизменно первым делом оценивала состояние иллюминаторов на предмет потенциальной разгерметизации.  
Поначалу я даже попыталась задать данный вопрос Герру. Поскольку это случилось в присутствии Мегмура, я жалела о собственном вопросе ещё полтора часа, потому что те немедленно принялись между собой обсуждать подробности конструктивных элементов оболочки перехватчика, сравнивать технологии с теми, что использовали гринир, и в конце концов позвали для полноты дискуссии ещё и бригадира.  
Тогда мне пришлось поверить Герру на слово, что остекление никак не влияет на общую прочность конструкции. Но сейчас, впервые оказавшись посередине космоса на корабле типа «рейлджек», я смотрела на стеклянный потолок трюма с огромной долей скептицизма. На корпусе рейлджека отсутствовали защитные экраны, призванные устранять локальную разгерметизацию, и воображение вновь рисовало вытягиваемые в непроглядную бесконечность миллиарды осколков... вместе со всем содержимым отсека.  
Усилием воли отбросив подобные мысли, я вновь вышла в рубку. Чуть наклонившаяся вперёд Эквинокс в управляющей установке не совершала ни единого движения в стороны — вставший на курс эсминец, следовало полагать, шёл медленно и надёжно.  
— Почему ты пилотируешь рейлджек? — спросила я, опускаясь на палубу рядом с центральным обзорным экраном. Медленно перемещавшиеся далёкие звёзды притягивали взгляд. Видневшаяся с ракурса корабля поверхность Земли — освещённая часть северной Америки — не представляла из себя ничего особенного.  
— Потому что больше некому. Кроме того, мне это нравится.  
— И как... ощущения?  
— Да как с архвингом, только труба повыше. По большому-то счёту.  
— Соматический уровень подключения как?  
— Отсутствует. Если б я чувствовал все калибры, которые проходят в корпус рейлджека, я б уже давно коньки откинул. Обычное нейро-подключение тут. Не хочешь попробовать?  
Я совершенно не хотела пробовать. Идея пилотирования лично меня не привлекала совершенно.  
  
Артиллерийская платформа, на уничтожение которой консульство дало добро, вырастала перед иллюминаторами «Снаршированного гарфлиппа» — именно так назывался эсминец Тридцать Первого — постепенно. Да, тэнно могли высадиться на архвинге и разобраться со всем посредством собственного граттлера... но рейлджек всё же выполнял поставленную задачу быстрее и эффективнее.  
— Не трогай спонсоны! — просил Тридцать Первый. — У меня там ерунда стоит, к тому же я не собираюсь подстраиваться под стрелка.  
Кажущиеся хаотическими перемещения эсминца являлись тому лишним подтверждением. Ловко оперируя фронтальной артиллерией и носовыми орудийными установками, данный тэнно расправлялся с вражескими истребителями самостоятельно. Да расправлялся так лихо, что мне оставалось только сидеть собственным телом у центрального обзорного экрана, от нечего делать кусая заблаговременно купленные на рынке Сетуса фрукты. Неподвижный Хрома стоял рядом с навигационной консолью. За всё это время мне приходилось лишь несколько раз чинить незначительные пробоины корпуса, а абордажные капсулы пилот отстреливал на подлёте.  
Я расслабилась настолько, что совершенно забыла, где нахожусь и с какой целью. Разворачивающееся перед обзорным экраном действие приковывало взгляд.  
Стройные звенья прикомандированных к артиллерийской платформе штурмовиков и истребителей распадались; время от времени уничтоженные машины успевали оставить после себя обрывающиеся рапорты, перехватываемые бортовым компьютером и транслируемые из динамиков.  
Выстрелы тунгуски предварялись яркими фиолетовыми лучами целеуказателей, и на несколько секунд космическое пространство озарялось красочной вспышкой. При всей её масштабности, установка импульсного лазера ожидаемо не оказывала никакого воздействия на сам рейлджек. Несколько секунд фиолетовой сетки целеуказателей — и тяжёлые транспортные челноки гринир раскрашивали пространство яркими кластерами взрывов. Если бы вакуум проводил ещё и звук, подобное эффектное зрелище уже само по себе являлось бы достаточной оплатой за операцию.  
А дальше, за напоминавшей рой взбесившихся комаров эскадрильей, за неуклюжими и нелепыми на вид транспортными челноками, возвышалась наша цель.   
Артиллерийская орбитальная платформа представляла из себя колоссального размера лазерную пушку, установленную на подходящем по размеру астероиде. Внутренняя полость астероида, по логике, и вправду представляла из себя прекрасный артиллерийский погреб. Из направленного вниз, в сторону Земли, ствола, с определённым промежутком времени вырывался длившийся ровно пять секунд узкий направленный поток бело-жёлтого света. По-видимому, на поверхности планеты гринир наткнулись на что-то, что не могли уничтожить взрывчаткой и буровыми установками. Может быть, на очередную часть сентиента класса «Разрушитель»?  
  
В куполе внешней тишины как-то особенно ярко воспринимались внутренние звуки эсминца. Шумели системы носовых карцинноксов; глухо бухал при разряде генератор тунгуски, с громким шипением переключаясь на следующую энергетическую ячейку; грохотал град обрушивающихся на обшивку эсминца снарядов.  
Мегмур говорил, что опытному механику даже не требуется смотреть в иллюминаторы и на тактический экран — опытного механика информирует аудиальная составляющая процесса. Звуковой характер повреждений корпуса корабля, звук выстрелов собственных орудийных установок, изменившийся ритм работы реактора — всё это формирует очень точную картину происходящего.  
Но для меня покамест все звуки сливались воедино. Транслирующиеся через динамики перехваченные отрывистые рапорты гринирских пилотов, докладывающих на базу неутешительную обстановку (размещённое на земной орбите подразделение не было предназначено для противостояния подобному противнику), только добавлялись к общему шуму. Отсутствие опыта покамест не позволяло мне раскладывать подобный шум на слои и вычленять из них нужное.  
Какой-то идеальный инженер, следовало полагать, сможет определить степень заряда по одному лишь звуку генераторов тунгуски. Сможет аналогичным образом определить уровень направленного к фронтальной артиллерии потока энергии. Сможет сходу определить, какое из полученных повреждений корабля следует чинить в первую очередь.  
Я не являлась идеальным инженером. Я впервые держала МэЦ в условиях боевого противостояния, и я совершенно не была удовлетворена собственной эффективностью.  
  
В какой-то момент Тридцать Первый попросил деланно ласковым тоном:  
— А можно мне ещё несколько сгенерированных пучков фотонов?  
Пресловутый деланно ласковый тон ни разу не обманывал, и я подавилась куском яблока. Отвлечённые мысли вернулись в реальность. Рачительно сунув недоеденное яблоко в лежавший там же на палубе мешочек к остальным плодам, я незамедлительно поднялась на ноги.   
Перемещение обратно в соматический узел и возобновление подключения к Хроме прошли без помех. Я сбежала по палубам, тяжело топая в непривычных гравитационных условиях. Влетев в отсек, я ухватилась обеими руками Хромы за ближайшую производственную установку, гася инерцию движения, сходу активировала машину. Неизвестно, почему данным процессом не мог заведовать бортовой компьютер.  
Вскоре конденсатор накопления энергии тунгуски был полностью заряжен, потоковый заряд выправлен, а я вернулась в рубку, повторно перемещаясь собственным телом в отсек и вновь присаживаясь у обзорного экрана. Незатейливый мешочек из редко спряденного грубого волокна лежал там, где я его оставила. Выудив изнутри недоеденное яблоко, я вцепилась зубами в сочную мякоть.  
— Извини. Забыла совсем о том, что должна за зарядом следить.   
— Научишься...  
  
Бессильная попытка гринирской эскадрильи остановить наше продвижение захлебнулась. Тридцать Первый подвёл эсминец настолько близко к выполнявшему роль платформы астероиду, насколько мог, и я с плохо скрываемым удовольствием ударила по рычагу открытия бокового шлюза. Моего Хрому вытянуло в открытый космос; кувыркнувшись из-за перераспределения массы, я привычно подключила оцифрованный элитрон и унеслась в направлении указанного входа на астероидную платформу. Стандартный дешифратор практически моментально открыл вход внутрь.  
А внутри меня уже ждали. Именно по этой-то причине я и взяла на миссию вооружённого кува нюкором и превосходным острым бумерангом ледяного Хрому.  
  
Конечно, фраза «Никто не поднимет тревогу, если некому её поднимать», по характеру деятельности больше подошла бы Эшу или Локи, однако она всё равно упорно не выходила у меня из головы. Ориентируясь по оперативно загруженной бортовым компьютером Тридцать Первого карте, я промчалась по внутренним отсекам астероидной базы к управлению, не сразу нашла нужную консоль, не сразу нашла приёмник. Диск дешифратора сработал быстро, и спустя какой-то десяток секунд поверхность астероида содрогнулась. С потолка посыпалась каменная крошка; по базе пронёсся надсадный гул. Запахло палёной проводкой. «Снаршированные» карцинноксы уничтожили один из генераторов платформы, оставался ещё один.  
Повинуясь получаемым инструкциям, я помчалась в противоположное крыло базы — активировать следующую консоль.  
  
После того, как орбитальная артиллерийская платформа замолчала, я не торопилась возвращаться на борт. Складские контейнеры базы содержали ресурсы, немалую часть которых я видела впервые. Я последовательно оцифровывала добычу, когда на связь вышел Тридцать Первый:  
— Тебе там настолько понравилось, что ли?  
— Тут титана много... — ответила я, продолжая своё дело по законному обогащению. — И ещё не пойми чего. Трахоны какие-то, говорит твой компьютер. Я соберу их, потом поделим. Опять-таки коперники, я же почти все коперники израсходовала у тебя на боеприпасы.  
— Возвращайся уже, а.  
Упрямо доцифровав содержимое контейнеров отсека, в котором я на тот момент находилась, я без особого желания направилась на выход из астероидной платформы.  
  
Эсминец дожидался меня едва ли не вплотную к дверному проёму. Я скользнула в шлюз, децифровала архвинг. Цефалон ещё монотонно докладывал о прибытии тэнно на борт, как я уже двинулась в грузовой отсек.  
— Почему ты не дал мне долутать базу? — угрюмо спросила я, включая ближайшую установку и убеждаясь, что никакая из орудийных систем эсминца не заряжена полностью. Последовательно обойдя все четыре установки, я проделала необходимые манипуляции, восстанавливая уровни боеприпасов и заряда МэЦ. — Пусть твой цефалон подсчитает ресурсные затраты, я всё компенсирую.  
— Не надо ничего компенсировать, мне всё равно все эти коперники девать некуда, — раздался из динамиков голос Тридцать Первого. — А так мы только тратим время. Куда теперь?  
Я подошла к иллюминаторам грузового отсека — узким, неудобным в плане обзора. Отсюда было видно лишь звёздное поле и искорёженные останки истребителей.  
— Дай мне минутку, скажу точнее.  
Поднявшись на первую палубу, я ткнулась в боковые иллюминаторы, оценивая время суток на находившейся под нами земной области.   
— На Землю теперь. Осмыслять полученный опыт, верши вытягивать. Каркину хочешь?  
Тридцать Первый не хотел каркину.  
  
Рейлджек двигался быстрее орбитера, поэтому я попросила вернуть меня в Страту. Должным образом поблагодарив умелого пилота и его бортовой компьютер за вылет, я покинула гостеприимный эсминец. Светло-синий рейлджек некоторое время висел на месте — может быть, цефалон просчитывал курс, может быть, Тридцать Первый ещё сам не решил, куда направится дальше. Чтобы корабль не зацепил при возобновлении движения моего Хрому, я немного отлетела от «Снаршированного» в направлении европейской части континента, дожидаясь уже выведенного Ригой лисета.  
Через какое-то время «Снаршированный» двинулся с места, переключая на себя моё внимание с красочных лент полярного сияния. Эсминец медленно развернулся, дюзы выбросили бело-голубое пламя, и рейлджек в мгновение ока растаял в пространстве.  
  
К тому моменту, как десантная капсула высадила меня на пригорке рядом с Вратами, на Равнинах уже вступило в полные права утро. Бросившийся в глаза солнечный свет вынудил отрегулировать визуальное восприятие. Не обращая никакого внимания на прочёсывающие местность патрульные даргины, я вновь оцифровала архвинг, долетела до своего любимого рачьего участка и занялась незатейливым размеренным делом.  
За ним меня и застал Мегмур Джад. Я выпрямилась, удерживая в руках автоматическую катушку с наматывающейся на неё верёвкой вытягиваемой верши, остановила механизм. Судя по движениям, телепортировавшийся в паре метров левее по берегу солдат первым делом оценил окружающую обстановку, затем уже обратил внимание на меня.  
— Спасительница галактики за работой планетарного масштаба, — сказал Мегмур, бросив взгляд на катушку, — хе.   
— Я тебе каркиной в рожу давно не залепляла?  
— К счастью, ещё ни разу. Предпочту воздержаться от получения подобного опыта. Знаешь, не каждый опыт того достоин.  
Я продолжила своё дело. Сматывала катушкой верёвку, открывала верши, вытряхивала их содержимое в стазисные контейнеры. Особо крупное содержимое, мельтешившее ножками и топырящее хвосты, перекладывала вручную. Подошедший Мегмур наблюдал за процессом, позволив себе несколько раз отпустить иронические комментарии.  
— Как вылетели? — задал он в конце концов вопрос.  
— Вообще ничего не поняла, — призналась я, с щелчком опуская запирающий клапан контейнера. — Залатала пару ерунды и всё. На Земле... точнее, над Землёй Тридцать Первый всё разбивает сам, не оставляя мне ничего. Какой-то замкнутый круг. Без опыта в серьёзную заварушку лезть нельзя, а на той же Земле и опыта не набраться.  
— Почему Тридцать Первый? А кто остальные тридцать?  
— Меня тоже этот вопрос интересует.  
Мы синхронно усмехнулись. Подготовив пустой контейнер, я вытащила из верши очередную каркину, на редкость крупный экземпляр, продемонстрировала её Мегмуру. Тот всячески одобрил рака. После того, как я едва ли не в лицо солдату тыкнула расходящийся широким веером полосатый хвост, одобрил и полосатый хвост.  
— Попроси повторить боевой вылет, но на этот раз уже немного... пожертвовать целостностью корабля. В пределах разумного, разумеется.  
— Не хочу. Ненавижу быть обязанной. Мы и так за этот вылет изрядно ресурсов потратили, я предлагала возместить, однако он отказался. Как думаешь, почему?  
— Понятия не имею, — протянул Мегмур, — я не оперирую понятиями долга, возмещения и тому подобного.  
Вскоре верши вместе с верёвками были децифрованы, а контейнеры расставлены на земле. Я прогнулась в спине назад, двинула руками, разминая застоявшиеся мышцы внушительного плечевого пояса Хромы.  
— Хочешь каркину, кстати?  
В качестве ответа Мегмур выразительно, с глухим лязганием постучал пальцем протеза по закрывающему нижнюю половину своего лица щитку. И, в свою очередь, задал встречный вопрос:  
— На кой ляд тебе ТАКОЕ количество раков?  
— Бригаде в сухой док отвезу, пусть угощаются. Так-то каркины дело вторичное, мне просто нравится процесс, все эти верши, океан... люблю посидеть на природе, подумать. На орбитере хер подумаешь. Там то одно, то другое, то лететь куда-то надо. Кстати, подожди...   
Подстёгнутые монологом, в голове невольно всплыли слова Герра.  
— К ракам же пиво нужно, да? — спросила я на всякий случай у прогуливающегося взад-вперёд по берегу Мегмура. Тот подтвердил. — Ладно, куплю им и пива. Тебе что-нибудь в Сетусе надо, кстати?  
— Что мне там может быть надо?  
Я пожала широкими плечами варфрейма.  
— Там чего только нет. Ты ни разу не был в Сетусе, что ли?   
— Мне вообще ни разу не приходилось бывать в жилом гражданском секторе. Даже в числе бригады зачистки. Для меня как: что ни космические суда — то строительные верфи. С орбиты в док, из дока на орбиту...  
— А хочешь?  
— Было бы любопытно, признаюсь.  
— Ну пойдём в Сетус вместе. Правда, ни разу не встречала там гринир или союзных личей, однако кодекс Сетуса не исключает их присутствия, классовая принадлежность посетителей не регулируется, запрещено лишь создание помех торговле и проявление агрессивных действий в отношении окружающих. Ну это грубо говоря, понятное дело. В общем, на территории Сетуса объявлено перемирие. Туда даже Корпус прилетает барыжить.  
— Хм...  
Мегмур оглядел воздушное пространство, вскинул по-прежнему украшенный свисавшим на цепочке жетоном Новой Локи провидец и, не особо целясь, выстрелил в патрулировавший отдалённую область даргин — как я поняла, единственно чтобы привлечь к себе внимание. Естественно, пилот незамедлительно направился в нашу сторону. Ослабленные расстоянием выстрелы установленных на аппарате автоматов чиркнули по камням, взметая фонтанчики крошки и песка.  
Я собрала стазисные контейнеры, один за другим подвешивая их на поясе Хромы. Некоторые из очередей даргина прочертили на прибрежном песке линии в опасной близости от нас обоих. Не опускавший пистолет Мегмур дождался, когда пилот подведёт даргин ещё ближе, и точным выстрелом пробил стеклянный защитный экран вместе с головой вражеского клона. Калибр и увеличение прицела позволяли.  
Мёртвое тело грузно упало на землю; оставшийся на холостом ходу даргин продолжил висеть в воздухе. Солдат указал на машину стволом провидца:  
— Можешь привести? А то мне та-ак лень идти до этого Сетуса пешком...  
Я понятливо оцифровала элитрон, поднялась в воздух и вскоре спустила шумно рычавшую машину Мегмуру. Закрепленный на спине варфрейма летательный аппарат не мешал вести даргин, являвшийся, собственно, потолком моих способностей пилотирования.  
Поднявшийся на платформу даргина клон сходу опустил несколько тумблеров на приборной панели, выключил отдельным ключом из собственной связки какие-то системы, наконец наклонился и выдрал под консолью пучок проводов. И только после этого уже взялся за рычаги управления.  
Вскоре мы опустились у шлюзовых врат Сетуса.  
  
По правде сказать, я не без причины предложила Мегмуру наведаться в Сетус. Чем больше проходило времени, тем в большей степени я привязывалась к этому саркастичному, безмерно опасному гринирскому солдату. Я всё больше и больше впускала его в свою жизнь, одновременно с этим всё больше тревожась из-за возможностей, которые тем самым предоставляла клону. Пусть он и не совершал более попыток меня убить, я не была уверена в нём до конца. Я вообще ни в ком, кроме Умбры, не была уверена.   
Но барьер Унум могли пересечь лишь те, кто имел мирные намерения. От воли Унум, незримого гаранта соблюдения кодекса, не представлялось возможным скрыть собственные побуждения. Если Мегмур Джад замышлял в отношении меня недоброе — я узнаю это прямо сейчас.  
Створки шлюзовых врат распахнулись перед нами, впуская в тамбур. Мегмур оставил даргин рядом с входом, и мы зашли внутрь тамбура, дожидаясь, пока система не откроет внутренние Врата. Я децифровала элитрон, поправила подвешенные на пояс Хромы стазисные контейнеры с каркинами.  
— Получается, ты будешь едва ли не первым ступившим в Сетус представителем гринир. А может быть и первым. Местные наверняка отнесутся к тебе предвзято, они тут от гринир настрадались. На всякий случай не делай ни одного движения, которое расценивалось бы как проявление агрессии. И покамест не вступай ни с кем в разговоры, а то влипнем оба по уши, с твоим-то языком. И пистолет убери.  
— При чём тут мой язык? — спросил тот, явно без особого желания освобождая кобуру. — Если окружающие нарушат кодекс, то это уже их проблемы.  
— Сначала надо понять, как тут вообще воспринимают гринир.  
Открывшиеся Врата прервали не успевший разгореться разговор.  
На ведущих с площадки вниз широких ступенях расселись несколько варфреймов. Неизменно присутствующая здесь в дневное время детвора приставала к угощающимся под тканевыми тентами торгового ряда тэнно, оставшиеся без управления неподвижные варфреймы которых были предусмотрительно оставлены поодаль, где никому не мешали. Собравшиеся у шатра Конзу тэнно переговаривались друг с другом, по-видимому, обсуждая подробности повестки дня.  
И если характерный внешний вид элитного гринирского солдата не произвёл на наших никакого впечатления, то завизжавшие дети, сами того не осознавая, устроили переполох. С ближайших торговых рядов подтянулись вооружённые остронцы.  
— Это свой, — сказала я вынырнувшему из шатра Конзу. — Мой, точнее. Мы за покупками. С правилами Сетуса он согласен.  
Продемонстрировавший пустую кобуру Мегмур подтвердил:  
— Полностью согласен.  
Окинувший пристальным взглядом Мегмура Конзу подал остронцам жестовой знак. Успокоенные сигналом старейшины, люди вернулись к своим делам.  
— Хорошо утц. Сетус предназначен для свободной торговли. Удачных вам покупок.  
И скрылся в шатре, куда тотчас потянулись восстановившие очередь тэнно. А нас с Мегмуром, в свою, очередь, обступили несколько варфреймов:  
— Сильный лич?  
— Весь в меня! — сообщила я, мягко отталкивая мешавшихся тэнно и спускаясь по ступеням. — Использует провидец и огонь. Огонь лютый вообще, Октавию мне сжёг.  
— Почём?  
— Не продаётся.  
Мегмур благоразумно молчал, хотя я и без того понимала, что солдат мне потом выскажет решительно всё.   
На наше приближение настороженно поглядывали с деревянных помостов торговых рядов дети. Поглядывали и ближайшие торговцы, и некоторые из покупателей. Наклонившись друг к дружке и прикрыв рты ладонями, шушукались несколько остронских женщин, то и дело бросая на Мегмура любопытные взгляды.  
Я схватила Мегмура за руку, потянула вперёд, искусно вливаясь в толпу покупателей. Деревянные, толстые, плотно пригнанные мостки глухо шумели под доброй сотней ног. Защищающие от солнца и атмосферных осадков матерчатые тенты обеспечивали комфортный приглушённый свет. Высота тентов позволяла пройти и гринирскому солдату.  
— Теперь можешь говорить.  
— «Почём»?! — первым делом прошипел тот. — «Не продаётся»?! Ничего себе дела творятся.   
— Ты что думал, тэнно это честь и совесть эпохи, что ли?   
Я остановилась у торговой точки, говорливая и смешливая владелица которой продавала предназначенные для помещений декоративные украшения из дутого стекла, и приобрела довольно милую безделушку. После этой точки пришла очередь ковров. Затем — цветов. Затем — фруктов. Я купила огромную корзину фруктов для детей Фортуны.  
— Умбра ненавидит со мной тут ходить, — поделилась я с Мегмуром, уводя того к продавцу декоративных фонариков. Посетители обращали на клона довольно много внимания, но их интерес не переходил норм приличия.  
— Отлично его понимаю. Я тут впервые и мне уже с тобой тут ходить не нравится.  
— Ты вредная херня, вот ты кто, — злилась я, оцифровывая купленный декоративный фонарик. — Почему не хочешь себе такой же?  
— Лишнее, — отмахивался Мегмур. — Предпочитаю практичный минимализм. Где здесь оружие?  
Узнавший на Хроме мои цвета и клановый знак Хок выговорил меня за то, что я в отсутствие Умбры таскаюсь с посторонними мужиками. Захохотавший Мегмур тотчас съязвил; Хок не остался в долгу. По итогам краткого диалога мужчины, похоже, составили друг о друге довольно хорошее мнение, однако занятый оружейник не мог в разгар торгового дня тратить время на праздные разговоры. Поскольку оружие Хока Мегмура совершенно не заинтересовало, мы двинулись дальше, лениво и с обоюдным удовольствием препираясь на ходу.  
Мегмур рассматривал окружение; люди, в свою очередь, рассматривали Мегмура. Ряды сменяли друг друга. Я купила кубучи, по поводу которого солдат не преминул уточнить у торговца информацию и по понятной причине отказался от дегустации, купила порцию харпу, палочку жареного мяса Башни, после чего мы с Мегмуром поднялись в бельведер.  
На площадке находились с десяток тэнно и гостей Сетуса. Некоторые из них тихо переговаривались друг с другом, остальные любовались живописной панорамой. Мы с клоном отошли в относительно свободную часть бельведера, кивнули в знак приветствия невольным соседям, получили ответные кивки в ответ.  
Переместившись своим телом к варфрейму, я взяла из рук Хромы угощение, встала к парапету и указала Мегмуру на видневшуюся вдали башню Унум. Как раз в этот момент сработала заложенная взрывчатка, и от поверхности Башни отделился пласт мяса.  
Облокотившись на парапет, Мегмур с нескрываемы интересом наблюдал за процессом. Дожидавшаяся на воздушных шарах бригада ловко подхватила крюками пласт, ножами на длинных рукоятях — едва ли не глефами — обрубила тянувшуюся соединительную ткань и оттранспортировала сочившийся кровью и жиром кусок к дожидающимся на берегу мясникам. По поверхности воды расплывались оставляемые выделявшимися из мяса Башни биологическими жидкостями пятна.  
— Тем и живут, — негромко сказала я Мегмуру, вгрызаясь в нанизанное на палочку жареное мясо. На этот раз повар не халтурил, и нанизанные на палочку куски оказались мягкими и сочными. Я в какой-то момент даже вздохнула от удовольствия. Наличие вкусовых рецепторов определённо было великим благом.  
— Странное поселение.  
— Как оно тебе?  
— Любопытный опыт, но мне здесь делать нечего. Так что, собственно, позволю себе откланяться.  
Козырнув, Мегмур исчез в ярко-оранжевой вспышке персонального телепорта.  
Мне почему-то стало легче. Я ненавидела нести ответственность за чужой комфорт. Харпу сразу показался ещё вкуснее, мясо — ещё сочнее. Я сменила позу, перехватывая керамический стакан другой рукой, равнодушно и невпопад ответила на вопрос попытавшегося завести диалог тэнно. Тот понял, что с ним не хотят общаться, и более уже ко мне не обращался.  
Бесцельно таращившись на процесс разделывания свежего пласта мяса, я доела угощение, вернулась в соматический узел и спустилась варфреймом из бельведера вниз, возвращая керамическую кружку из-под харпу продавцу. Со стороны соседнего торгового ряда доносился раздражённый голос костерившей кого-то женщины. Монолог на повышенных тонах мгновенно вызвал у меня образ Сайи, и я незамедлительно направилась в сторону её дома.  
Двери были раскрыты — Сайя работала за ткацким станком, натягивая натруженными пальцами нити основы. Я поднялась по ступеням, поприветствовала дом и хозяйку, отсоединила от пояса стазисный контейнер. Оторвавшаяся от своего занятия Сайя поднялась с места, подхватила стоявшее у стены большое ведро, и вскоре изрядная часть очень недовольных каркин выражала собственное недовольство уже в чужом ведре.  
— Ты правда притащила сюда гринир, сура? — спросила женщина, водружая на крышку ведра с каркинами увесистый груз.  
— Угу. Он перешёл на нашу сторону.   
— Иначе б Унум и не пропустила его, — произнесла копавшаяся в кухонных сундуках Сайя. С грохотом чугунной посуды выискав наконец казан должного размера, она поставила посудину рядом с очагом, попросила меня взять ведро с каркинами, взяла второе, пустое, ведро, после чего деловито пошагала на выход из дома. Я последовала за ней к одному из снабжавших поселение пресных ручьёв.  
Если Сайе донесли о прибытии Мегмура Джада в Сетус, значит, присутствие гринир было достойным появления сплетен поводом. Значит, подобного не случалось часто.  
— Не планирую оставаться на обед, — сказала я, наблюдая, как Сайя сначала набирает воду в пустое ведро, а затем безжалостно моет в ручье щёткой и складывает обратно уже не столь рьяно сопротивлявшихся каркин. — Мне надо вернуться на корабль и продолжить своё дело. И так сегодня много времени потратила.  
— На что потратила, сура?  
Я взяла оба ведра, которые Хрома нёс совершенно без усилий, и направилась следом за женщиной обратно в дом. Вымощенные гравием дорожки рядом с ручьём хрустели под ногами.  
— На то, чтобы подумать.  
— Пришла к какому-то выводу?  
— Не особо.  
Поднявшись следом за Сайей в дом, я поставила вёдра в указанном месте. Сайя занялась очагом; вскоре в аккуратной кирпичной печке мерно потрескивали дрова. Пожелав хозяйке и её избраннику сытного обеда, я вышла на улицу, прошла сквозь торговые ряды и спустилась в бухту. Настроение почему-то ухудшалось с каждым шагом, будто я сделала что-то не так.  
Лисет унёс меня на орбитер.  
  
По прибытии на орбитер я, едва отсоединившись от десантной капсулы, сходу потребовала от Риги установить контакт с Тридцать Первым. Входящий вызов был принят почти без задержек.  
— Успешно вернулась? — первым делом спросил Тридцать Первый.  
— Да. Ещё раз спасибо за опыт. Тебе точно каркины не нужны? У меня сегодня очень большой улов.  
За разговором я вышла на техническую палубу, где ожидаемо оказалась желающая поглажки Мельта. Нагнувшись к кавате, я краем глаза заметила и Умбру. Тот спустился с первой палубы, прислонился к стене, скрестил на груди руки.  
— Нет.  
— Почему нет? — не понимала я. — Ну нет так нет, ладно... Слушай, мне не нравится тот факт, что мы вылетали полностью за твой счёт — и ресурсы, и время, всё было тебе в убыток. Пришли мне хотя бы сводку затраченных ресурсов, я уже говорила, хочу покрыть долг.  
— Нет никакого долга.   
— Есть, есть. Как минимум потому что мы вылетели почти впустую, я ничего не поняла.   
— Значит, надо вылететь ещё, — сказал Тридцать Первый.  
— И тебе не жаль тратить своё время?  
— Совершенно не жаль. Поэтому как решишь вылететь ещё — маякни.  
— Спасибо, — сказала я, продолжая гладить Мельту. — Рига, заверши связь.  
Я прошла Хромой мимо Умбры, отметив повернувшийся по ходу моего движения шлем Умбры. Тот смотрел на меня, я чувствовала это безошибочно, однако не могла понять, что именно тот желал сказать подобным настойчивым взглядом.  
Поставив стазисные контейнеры с каркинами на склад и вернув варфрейм на стенд жизнеобеспечения, я переместилась в собственное тело, привычным образом открывая крышку установки. Чувствовалась сильная жажда. На подлокотнике стоял стакан с восхитительно прохладной, восхитительно чистой, восхитительно вкусной водой.  
Переведя дух, я вернула стакан на подлокотник. С приглушённым свистом разошлись створки дверной панели, пропуская Умбру. Тот прошёл вперёд, останавливаясь у платформы соматического узла; я наблюдала за его приближением с привычным безразличием. Может быть, именно из-за этого привычного безразличия слова Умбры хлестнули по мне кнутом:  
_«Ты никуда не продвинешься, если продолжишь оскорблять потенциальных союзников»_.  
— Чем именно я его оскорбляю? — огрызнулась я, вцепляясь в подлокотники. — Тэнно потратил на меня время и ресурсы. Так теперь ещё и отказывается принимать возмещение.  
_«Я б на его месте подобное возмещение тебе в лицо швырнул»_.  
Некоторое время я сверлила взглядом ничего не выражавший шлем вставшего напротив меня Умбры Декс, и далеко не сразу поняла, насколько напряглось после его последних слов моё тело. Заставив себя расслабиться, я откинулась на спинку сидения установки.  
— Что я делаю не так?  
_«Ты всё делаешь не так. Начиная с того факта, что пытаешься регулировать отношения в материальном ключе»_.  
— Но это же... логично.   
_«Попробуй соотнести тот факт, что с рейлджеком одному не управиться, с тем, что ты творишь. Вместо того, чтобы попытаться установить хотя бы приятельские отношения с потенциальным напарником, ты сходу устанавливаешь меркантильные рамки. А потом жалуешься, что остаёшься одна»_.  
Я молча смотрела на шлем Умбры.  
_«Тебе пошли навстречу, тебе протянули руку, а ты продолжаешь твердить про ресурсы. Будто у вас ресурсов мало у всех, ага. Особенно у тех, кто имеет возможность собрать себе рейлджек»_.  
— Заткнись, — сказала я. А что я ещё могла сказать?  
  
Тем не менее, разумеется, я последовала резонным словам Умбры. Насколько могла последовать, конечно же. Между нами лежала целая пропасть жизненного опыта и обуславливаемой им мудрости, и несмотря на бесконечную войну — она нас обоих увлекла в свой водоворот, эта бесконечная война — я всё ещё оставалась тринадцатилетним подростком, а ему было уже почти полвека.  
  
Принявший цифровой модуль с содержащимися внутри ривенами Тридцать Первый попытался меня поблагодарить, но это быстро переросло в сомнительное действие «кто кого переблагодарит». Конец данному бессмысленному процессу положил выход эсминца в космическое пространство, вынудивший нас приступить к своим непосредственным обязанностям.  
Почти весь обзорный экран рубки занимала громада Сатурна.  
В соответствии с моей просьбой Тридцать Первый комментировал вслух собственные действия, позволяя учиться на непосредственном живом примере. На Сатурне мне было уже несколько больше работы. Восстановив проводку, починив физические повреждения корпуса, затушив возгорания, восполнив боеприпасы и аккумулированную энергию для тунгуски, я возвращалась на мостик, где уточняла информацию касаемо размещения генераторов щитов тяжёлых транспортных челноков, особенностей встроенных авионик и воздействия энергетического оружия рейлджека на вражескую технику.  
— В моём клане говорили, пока только осваивались на рейлджеках, — говорил Тридцать Первый, выверенным образом отстреливая стянутое воедино звено гринирских истребителей, — пока ещё не умели ничего, просто парковали корабль где-нибудь за астероидами и вылетали всей командой на архвингах. Разбирали всё это архганами. Всё вот это вот.  
Выполнив эсминцем серию манёвров, пилот занял подходящую позицию позади тяжёлого транспортного челнока гринир. Мостик дрогнул от залпа фронтальной артиллерии; раздался глухой звук выстрела. Окружавший челнок силовой щит растаял.  
— Можешь по нему из тунгуски ударить?  
— Промажу, — угрюмо произнесла я.  
Тридцать Первый не мазал.  
Это третий выстрел, — думала я, любуясь с мостика красочным взрывом гринирского корабля. Производственные установки генерируют по два заряда, значит, после четвёртого челнока надо будет зарядить энергетические ячейки. Положить на полку новые пучки стабилизированных фотонов...   
— Это вот такие вот щиты вы разбирали архганами? — спросила я, когда вернувшийся за привод Тридцать Первый направил эсминец дальше. — Серьёзно?  
— А тогда не было там таких щитов. Тогда и велоситусов с граттлерами хватало. Очевидно, гринир лишь сейчас за голову схватились и нормальную броню на челноки ставить стали. Может быть, ответственного за выпуск кораблей с некондиционной бронёй казнили, не знаю уж... но не важно! Я подумал, что тебя это позабавит.  
— Меня позабавило.  
Ещё какое-то время я оставалась на мостике, наблюдая за процессом. После четвёртого челнока я переместилась в грузовой отсек, посредством производственных терминалов выполнила все необходимые действия по поддерживанию эсминца в боевом состоянии и подняла с платформы опустевший контейнер из-под энергетических ячеек. Контейнер следовало сгрузить на нижний ярус отсека, однако у меня были на него иные планы.  
Контейнер опустился на металлическую платформу с глухим стуком. Я поставила бесполезную ёмкость поближе к расположенным в кормовой части корабля иллюминаторам, уселась своим Хромой верхом, опираясь выпрямленными руками на крышку, и принялась наблюдать за внешней обстановкой. О полноценном обзоре речи не шло, размер иллюминаторов в данной части корабля предоставлял разве что возможность получить краткую информацию, но мне хватало и этого. Кроме того, в узком иллюминаторе так всё мельтешило, что глаз попросту уставал долго смотреть.   
Штурмовики из противостоящей рейлджеку эскадрильи уже были не в состоянии держать строй. Боевой порядок рассыпался; всё меньше машин заходили на разворот после залпов. Формирующие астероидное поле обломки и звёздная бездна двигались, останавливались, возобновляли вращение — управляемый твёрдой рукой эсминец кружил, выбирая наиболее эффективные позиции для поражения целей. С моего же контейнера движение казалось абсолютно беспорядочным.  
Глухо бухнул генератор тунгуски. Это был первый из свежезаряженной партии аккумуляторов, кроме того, производственные установки всё ещё возобновляли собственный ресурс, поэтому я не торопилась слезать с ящика. Отметив в памяти текущий заряд тунгуски, я проследила взглядом за появившимся в поле зрения очередным штурмовиком. Отчаянно дымившийся, тот, похоже, испытывал проблемы с управлением, и вместо манёвра влетел прямо в крупный каменный обломок. Вёрткие, быстрые гринирские истребители и штурмовики в несколько раз меньше эсминца типа «Рейлджек» гибли с неизменными яркими вспышками. Я невольно задумалась о причине практически полного отсутствия искорёженных остовов гринирских кораблей в космическом пространстве — то ли гринир деловито прибирали к рукам металлолом, то ли корабли изначально и проектировали с тем расчётом, чтобы ничего не оставалось.   
— ...ый заход времени у нас нет, надо сбивать сейчас.  
Транслируемый из динамиков перехват переговоров противостоящего нам гринирского звена сопровождался многочисленными помехами и статикой. Бортовой компьютер «Гарфлиппа» оперативно стабилизировал сигнал и корректировал частотные искажения, однако в условиях близкой аномалии помогало это слабо.  
Мельтешение в иллюминаторах становилось дезориентирующим. Я спрыгнула на пол отсека, подошла к восстановившей ресурс производственной установке, движением руки вывела на экран данные.  
Следовало подкачать энергию к аккумуляторам фронтальной артиллерии.  
  
Характерный хлопок и замеченная краем глаза рыжая вспышка знаменовали очередное появление Мегмура Джада. Всё моё внимание на тот момент приковывали медленно плававшие в водном пространстве скаты, и я совершенно не собиралась поступаться скатами ради Мегмура. И без того было очевидно, что тот оказался рядом с сидевшим на валуне Умброй, а эти двое отлично ладили. Учитывая обстоятельства их знакомства, я до сих пор втайне удивлялась приятельским отношениям Мегмура и Умбры. Чем больше я о них задумывалась, тем яснее понимала, что не понимаю в других людях совсем ничего.   
Мы, теперь уже втроём, находились на врезавшейся в океан плоской каменной плите, где я так любила проводить своё время. Ловкий бросок гарпуна принёс мне небольшого ската. Подошвой ноги Эмбер я сняла рыбу с наконечника, сходу оцифровала, выпрямилась, взглянула назад. Умбра невозмутимо продолжал играть на шаузине; Мегмур отчего-то рассматривал поднятый на высоту своего лица мой термос с кофе.  
К извлекаемой плектром из струн спокойной музыке примешивался размеренный плеск волн.  
— Она меня мучила, — осуждающим тоном произнёс Мегмур, ехидно взглянув на мою Эмбер. Не иначе как заметил моё движение.  
— Охотно верю, — отозвался Умбра, не отрываясь от шаузина. — А чем?  
— Заставляла ходить с ней по рынку.  
Завершивший мелодию перебором Умбра Декс прокомментировал:  
— Ужасно.


End file.
